Varia's daily life
by Varia Flare
Summary: The daily lives of the Varia that involves pranks,throwing wine glass,shouting,admiring,counting money,etc*ACCEPTING TRUTH OR DARE REQUESTS MOMENTARILLY*(GUESTS CAN REQUEST 2)
1. Chapter 1

The Beach Day

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII!,Boss give us a holiday already. Were tired of doing missions . The last time we had a real holiday was in 2 years." shouted a certain long haired captain outside Xanxus' office."Shut it stupid shark, Bossu is sleeping"."VVOOIII, it's my choise to disturb that damned boss. Don't but in Levi"."Shut it". Voiced an angry Xanxus. "Trash shark get out of the office and I'll think about it. Other trash stop disturbing me every time someone passes by and get out of my sight"."Che, fine I'll wait for you desicion".

"But bossu they were..."

" Get out of my sight, Bester ".

GGRRRRRR!

"Nice liger, stay." *gulp*

"AAHHHHH!"

"That should keep him busy for a while". Xanxus thought." Urgh".He moaned. He wasn't going to admit it but he needed a break from all the missions too. It would certainly be great to have a holiday but the holiday always ends in a disaster because of Levi or Lussuria. Like the time when Levi destroyed all the TV's and other electronics in the hotel and the hotel got bankrupted because they were short on money, or the time when Lussuria made the owner of a ski resort gay (the owners a guy , no offence to people who are gay) just by taking him to a bar to talk and the ski resort was closed because the shop owner was too gay. That's what they call varia quality but come on . How can a person make someone gay in 10 minutes at a bar or destroy all the TV's an a hotel that has 10,000 rooms and all the other electronics just because he was angry at that prince. If he was going to have a holiday, he would have to get rid of Levi and Lussuria for 2 weeks or more to have a holiday. Then Bester came to Xanxus' office and came back to his box.

Menwhile, while Xanxus was thinking of a way to get rid of Levi and Lussuria,

Levi's vice captain came to his office. "What do you want trash"."Um... Xanxus-sama , We have a report that captain Levi and Lussuria have gone to the hospital because when captain Levi was being chased by Bester. Captain Lussuria happened to be from the grocery, Captain Levi bumped Lussuria and he accidentally trip and spilled all the sausages around their necks and Bester mauled them. The doctor said that they need 1 month to recover".

"You may leave and you will be the next substitute captain with the other vice's for the month and tell those other trashes at the hospital that we are going to have a holiday for the month. Call the other captain trashes to go to my office"."Hai, xanxus-sama". The vice quickly fled in relief that he didn't get beat up. Thank god for Bester's love of meat. No wonder Bester smelled like sausages when he got back to his box. Now they could go on that vacation. The vice did as he was told and the other captains to go to Xanxus' office.

5 Minutes later

"Ushishishi, did you call us boss"? singed Bel.

"Can you be quick boss, I need to go to the bank". Mammon said while counting his money.

"VVOOII!, Give us a damned holiday boss".

"Listen up, We are going to have a holiday in Mafia Land for 1 month. Pack all your things, we'll be going tomorrow. We will go at 7 in the morning"."FINALLY, We are going to a break." Squalo thought"."But, boss, every time we went on a holiday, gay and douche peasent always messes things up". Bel complained . "Yeah boss, we would always be more stressed after the holiday". Mammon agreed."VOII, Don't make him change his mind"."That won't be a problem, they wouldn't be going because of Bester's addiction of meat"."YES!". They said in unison.

"Ushihihihi. Well, I'm going to pack for the holiday, kay boss".

"Boss, I'm going to leave to reserve the rooms at the hotel through the computer". Mammon floated away.

"Che, I'll go tell the pilot to fly us there tomorrow".

With that, all the captains left to prepare their holiday that they waited for almost forever.

Meanwhile at the hospital,

After Levi's vice captain explained, Levi burst in tears."Why boss...Why? I wanted to have a holiday too"."Mou, Levi maybe boss was upset you messed the last holiday we had". Lussuria pouted."Said the person who ruined the last holiday before". Levi complained."But that guy was just too rough on other men. Well, now we stuck in the hospital just because you made bossu angry"."I did not make bossu angry. I was just guarding the door to please him. It was your fault for not seeing where your going". Levi protested."My fault?! It was your fault". They fought until the next day.

The next Day

They all went to one of the six private jet that the varia owned. They're used to be too many jets in the varia that time, so Mammon sold them. There were six because one jet is for one varia officer. The varia was on Xanxus' jet because it would be bothersome to fuel the jets 4 times in a single flight trip in Mammon's opinion."When are we going Xanxus-sama?"asked the pilot.

"Let's go trash". Xanxus urged.

"Muuu. Wait boss, Bel is still packing".

"VOIII!Can't we just leave that prince".

"The prince is done". Said Bel while walking into the jet.

"Muuu, Bel what took you so long?

"Shishi, I was picking out the games that we could play in the jet".

"I'm not going to play, Bel".

"Come on, I brought strawberry milk".

"Mu. Fine."

"Fly this plane out of here trash."

"Yes Xanxus-sama".

The varia finally left to go to the hotel and have a great time to relax. The trip to Mafia Land is quite far. It takes probably about 2 days by the varia jet to get there. Come and read more on what they will do at the holiday.

Author's message=I hope you liked my first story. There will be more than one chapter in this story. So that means, there will be a The beach day part 2. I am currently looking for admins in my KHR page . You have to at least 5 posts or more in a week to become an admin. The link is in my profile. For more information visit my profile. If your not interested please like like my page.-.


	2. Chapter 2

I am EXTEREMLY sorry for the late update cause of a writersblock

Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, and Favourites guys.

The Beach Day Part 2

At the jet,

"Bel, I think we should stop playing."

"Shishi, what makes you think that Monta?"

"We've been playing for 20 hours straight and besides it's 12'o clock in the midnight now. Aren't you tired?"Mammon yawned.

"But we're only half way through the games I picked Mammy."Said the prince while drinking his coffee.

"But the pilot said that we would be arriving early at Mafia Land so I suggest you sleep now."He said floating to room."

"Fine, we'll play on the way home later." Pouted Bel as he went to his own room."

At the hospital in Japan that night,

The room was destroyed after the fight. Curtains were ripped , vase's were broken, beds were flipped(courtesy of Livya, Levi's Mantaray)chandeliers were smashed, etc. The room looked like a tornado hit. The room was so damaged that they had to move to another room and the room had many expensive ornaments. Xanxus would probably kill them when they get back. They only stopped because they thought about what Xanxus would do to them if he found that they destroyed his favourite hospital that made delicious ribs .

"Truce?"the lightning pervert asked.

"Truce."The other man replied.

The next day,

"We have arrived at destination Xanxus-sama." exclaimed the pilot.

"Get up and lets go trashes."Shouted Xanxus. Without another word the Varia captains rushed out of the jet. Xanxus wasn't exactly a morning but since he was looking forward to the vacation, he woke up early.

"Pilot you are to have a 1 month vacation do you hear me."

"Yes Xanxus-sama."That was great news for the pilot(Lets just call the pilot Pob)Pob rarely gets any time for vacations cause the Varia always has missions. He can finally relax and not get yelled at all the time.

At the information desk

"Next person. "the attendant said."Who might you be sir?"The attendant asked while typing the computer."I'm Xanxus the leader of Vongola's strongest assassination squad other known as the Varia."The attendant paled. He(the attendant is a man)has heard the Varia as cold-blooded assassin's that has never failed a mission, not even once."D-do you have a-any invitation letters or letters of recommendation s-ir?"He stuttered afraid to face the Varia boss's wrath."...All I have is a certificate stating me as the leader of the Var-"Suddenly the front door opened."-ia."

"HIEEEEEEE!"A scream suddenly interrupted them. The person that screamed was non other than Sawada Tsunayoshi."What are you doing here scum."Glared the varia."Jyuudaime why are you screaming?"His right-hand man rushed to see him."Why the hell are the Varia here?"

"Squalo!"Yamamoto greeted."Ciaossu Xanxus I'm guessing that the varia are here for a vacation. Dame Tsuna when we finish getting a room for the night you and your guardians are going to be partnered with each other and the partnering will be based on the flame type. "Reborn exclaimed while petting leon."Hieee, then I'm paired with , but Rebo-"Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the bullet hit near Reborn's sideburns. "Who said I'm going to follow orders arcobalenco."The Varia boss said."Yeah,Boss doesn't follow orders."Mammon agreed. Since the pairings are based on the type of flames he will be with Rokudo Mukuro and the last time they met wasn't a good experience for Mammon.

Reborn hopped on Xanxus' shoulder and and leaned to his ear and said in soft tone" If you go along with this I will personally ask the ninth to send you 100 tons of steak a month and many shipments of quality wine bottle to the Varia headquarters for 10 years .""We are going with the pairings.""_But why boss?"_Mammon thought as he stood on Bel's shoulder."But Reborn-san that means that I'll be paired with the knife bastard."Gokudera protested."Shishi, it's not like I want to be with you either but since boss requested it I'll do it."Bel retailed."So here are the pairing lists.

Sky: Tsuna & Xanxus

Storm: Gokudera & Belphegor

Rain: Yamamoto & Squalo

Mist: Mukuro & Viper

Cloud: (Absent)

Sun: (Absent)

Lightning: (Absent)

"Since Ryohei had a boxing match he coudn't come, the stupid cow has a fever and Hibari doesn't like herbivores crowding."The room went silent."Anyway Levi and Lussuria had a little accident because of Bester."Squalo said."H-ow much rooms would you like Xanxus-sama?"the attendant quivered."One floor."The Varia boss said calmly."He..re are the k..eys ."said the attendant while holding out several room keys. The Varia boss took the keys and he and the Varia captains were walking towards the lift."We'll meet at the _La Parizza_ (I made up the restaurants name)restaurant at 11'o clock sharp from now."Reborn jumped up to Tsuna's shoulder. "What did you do to make Xanxus change his mind Reborn?"Tsuna muttered."Some things are better off not knowing dame Tsuna."

"Next person."The attendant called."That would be me. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi the10..th of the Von..gola Family._"That's what I didn't want to say."_"Oh, Tsunayoshi -san here are your keys."The attendant handed them their keys. "Ehh? But don't we need letters or something?" Tsuna gave a questionable look. "That won't be necessary because you were the one that led the victory against the invasion of the Calcassa Family that time."Reborn suddenly made Leon turn to a skateboard. "Reborn where are you going?" Tsuna chased after Reborn."To visit that kora freak (No offence Colonello fans)and have a little...chat time."_"You and Colonello are probably going to fight." _At the same time the two bosses thought of the same thing_."Things are going to get messy."_

Mammon: Flare does not own KHR

Flare:How did you like the new chapter?Again I am EXTEREMLY sorry for the late update cause of a writersblock. There will be a part 3.

Flare:There will be a new story about a friend of mine. Hope you will like it.

Mammon: Mu. Don't forget to like Flare's page if you have a Faceook account if not you will have to pay me.

Flare: Don't be like that Mammon. Anyway we are currently looking for admin's at my page. Until then bye – bi.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beach Day Part 3

At the Varia's room

"Voiiiiii! Why did you agree shitty boss?"The rain guardian complained as he stomped around the room looking for his missing shampoo. The sword emperor doesn't show it but he really takes good care of his hair. He could have sworn he brought his shampoo bag along. If your thinking why the second command needs a shampoo bag, the issue involves Xanxus and wine. Just when the other two were about to complain "Shut it trash. Anyone who has a complaint about this can be with that gay and douche trash back in Europe."They both shut their mouths quickly. They wouldn't want to waste their once in a lifetime opportunity to have a vacation get wasted in the hospital. They all went Xanxus's phone rang. The ringtone was Xanxus singing "FLAMING RAGE"( one of Xanxus' character song). He once sung that song when the Varia went karaoke."What is it scum?

"_Xanxus-sama there has been bad new-"_(It will be explained in the omake next chapter)

"Shut it. Call me again while I'm away and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."

"H-hai Xanxus-sama."

"Our suspicions were correct scums."Xanxus announced, Squalo smirked." So, now we won't have any disturbance's from those other trash." They all brightend. Finally they can truly have a vacation without their Sun and Lightning guardians ruining their holidays. Squalo looked at his watch that haneuma (Dino) bought for his birthday a few years back and haneuma had insisted on making him wear it constantly."It's almost 11'0 clock, We better get going to see those brats.""Shishishi, looks like Squalo wants to spend time with the person who beat him."Said Bel while balancing his knife on his palm."VOIII, I just want to get this over quickly with that brat." Squalo shouted at the prince." Where are you going Monta?" Bel noticed Mammon floating away to the elevator." Since you haven't noticed, Boss left the room awhile ago when you two were fighting. I just stayed here so I could get a free ride from Bel but I got tired of waiting."Mammon shrugged. "Voiiii, I can't believe that shitty boss left us."

In front of the restaurant, Xanxus dialled Pobs number.

"_Oi scum, your last task will be to pick him up and bring him here before you have a holiday."_

"_Hai, Xanxus-sama"_

At the _La Parizza _restaurant

"So, after lunch we'll pick the area's where the pairing's will play for tomorrow by opening one of these capsules that you'll pick."Reborn announced as he passed the bowl holding the capsules to Tsuna."Pass it over to the other guardians Dame-Tsuna.""Don't boss me around Reborn."Tsuna then passed the bowl to everybody. "Don't open the capsules now we'll open them tomorrow. If you open the capsules today or switch with another person...Well let's just say the person who do will regret it for the rest of their lives." Reborn stated as there was an evil glint in his eyes. "Che, let's just get over this arcobalenco trash."Xanxus stated as he took a bite of his 20th steak. The man wasn't even half full yet. That's what they call Varia quality . It's a good thing that Xanxus got the buffet course or else the waiter would be tired running back and forth."Like we want to be with the Varia. It's a good thing that were only staying here for 1 week." The Vongola storm guardian said as he ate his ribs. "What are we going to play anyway Reborn?" Tsuna questioned hoping that the game wouldn't be anything that would hurt him in anyway.

"It'll be a truth or dare game. The former arcobalenco's accept Yuni will also participate in this event. Yuni can't come because she has a fever and Lal is taking care of her as we speak."Right on cue 3 of the said people appeared. "Kora, Let's get this over with Reborn. I can't wait for our fight tomorrow." Colonello said as Falco dropped him at an empty seat. "Be quick Reborn, I need to finish my latest experiment quickly."Verde adjusted his glasses. "I need to go to a mountain to chat with Kyoya tomorrow so I'm only here today." Fon stated as he sipped his Oolong tea. _"If Colonello's here that means he and Lal are still fighting are they?"_ Tsuna sweat dropped. Reborn being Tsuna's tutor would know what his student was thinking. He shot him a 'Don't ask too many questions look'.

"If all the arcobalenco's are participating, where's Skull?" Mammon questioned Reborn. Suddenly the door flung open. 2 men showed up and one carried a tied up baby ? "Reborn-san we found one of the Calcassa family members roaming around in Mafia Land. What should we do with him?"One of the men spoke as he swung Skull back and forth. "I called him. He is authorized to come here for a day by tomorrow you can do anything you want." Reborn sipped his expresso. "Hai, Reborn-san." The both said in unison and went out of the room. "Humph, Reborn-senpai probably thought this would happen. You and Colonello-senpai always bully me."Skull protested as Fon helped him untie his ropes. They both shot him with a 'it's because your my errand boy' glance. "Well, let's get going. The other guests are already at the room were playing." Reborn motioned them to an elevator that wasn't even there before.

"I wonder who the other guests are?" Yamamoto thought cheerfully. "Oh I forgot to mention. Don't shoot him Xanxus, or the deal's off." Reborn looked at him." You better keep your end of the bargain arcobalenco trash." Xanxus scoffed. "If you scums ( the Varia members) kill the trash ( The other guests) you will say hello to the hospital." The Varia members gulped. The elevator reached the destined floor only to greeted by ...

"Fufu, it's been a long time since we last met haven't we Tsunayoshi-kun~."The marshmallow lover greeted the Vongola boss

Flare: Thank you for the Reviews. Feel free to give me some idea's on what the dare's will be. You can PM me or say it in the reviews. Guests may suggest too.

Bel: Flare does not own KHR.

Flare: The omake will be showed in the next chapter. The continuation of the story will be chapter 5 so more people can have a chance to give dares or truths. Don't forget to give some dares. If you don't know who tsuna was greeted by you can pm me and I'll give you the answer. chaos~


	4. Chapter 4

Special Omake 1 (1/2)

"Mou, looks like boss forgot my sun flame's characteristic "Activation". Ara Levi lets meet up with boss and the others." He said as he ran to his room to pack his stuff." Yes we must go there to guard boss from dangerous threats." The( douche)man went to Squalo's room to get his parabola's (umbrella) back. Since when he bumped Lussuria, Squalo happened to be near him and when he fell his parabola's hit Squalo in the 'forbidden zone'. Cursing, Squalo took away his parabola's and walked(more like limped) away just before Bester attacked them.

Lussuria's room

"I'm finally finished packing. Now I can go with boss and the others." Lussuria singed. Suddenly he remembered that he still needed his new sunglasses from Bel's room. If your thinking why his sunglasses are in his room it's because when Levi bumped onto him his new sunglasses that he bought fell in Bel's bag and he didn't even notice._"Levi should have been more careful."_ He thought as he walked towards Bel's room. He needed the sunglasses because the one he was wearing was the last one not broken. His glasses often break when he does his missions.

Back to Levi

He had finally reached Squalo's room after running through hallways to quickly wanting to go and see his boss. After searching for his parabola's he finally found them hanging up in Squalo's shark tank on the second floor( All of the Varia captains exept Levi get 2 room floors because there were no more 2 floor rooms, Xanxus said).(Flare: Xanxus lied because he thinks that the douche 'Levi' doesn't deserve it.) The second command has it because he likes sharks but won't admit it and says that it's for training. The shark tank was placed above Squalo's bedroom at the first floor so he could see them. The shark tank was huge, it has beautiful decorations like coral reefs, seaweed, broken ships and many more. His shark tank almost looked like the ocean. There was a note attached near the tank. "It's payback time u f*cker."The note said. "Like I would fall for such a trick." He scoffed. Above the shark tank there was a diving board near the shark tank._"He must have forgot to unscrew the diving board.I'll just lean forward and grab my parabola's."_He smirked. Suddenly he saw Xanxus' wine bottle hanging behind where his parabola's were hanging. Wishing to get his precious boss's wine bottle he ran to the tank. Not noticing that the floor was wet because of Squalo and with his sense of balance he slipped and fell on the diving board hitting his 'forbidden zone'.

Weakly he managed to grab his boss's wine and his parabola's and fell into the shark tank. It turned out that the wine bottle was empty and there was a note attached to it. "Take this u piece of sh*t" it read. Suddenly Squalo's shark cages opened and his big sharks went towards him._"Hmph, as long as I have my parabola's the sharks are no match for me."_ "Take this sharks." He said as he opened his parabola's. Suddenly a note popped out. "Did you think that I was stupid enough to put your disgrace of a weapon in my room." He sweat dropped as the sharks came closer to him. The parabola's that he was holding were just normal umbrella's. He remembered that he had his lightning ring and tried to light it up with his lightning flames. Keyword **tried **but failed as the sharks were almost at his locations. He tried as quick as possible to get out of the tank but one of the seaweeds tangled around his legs. Suddenly he met face-to-face with a sharks mouth.*Gulp*

_"I thought that there are no girls in the Varia."_Lussuria thought as he heard a girly scream(courtesy of Levi) throughout the Varia mansion. Lussuria had finally found his sunglasses on Bel's table. Bel's room is so messy that the maids who were assigned to clean his room all quit. Lussuria cleaned his room once in a week because it could take him 6 hours to clean his room. He had also disabled every trap that he set when he was away on missions. He set the traps after a certain incident when he found Bel's photo's when he was little and accidentally ripped it. So if he cleaned his room, Bel will be in the room watching him clean. It's a good thing that all this time while he was cleaning he had marked the places that had traps. And believe me, if Lussuria hadn't mark them he would have been caught in the traps. A shadow went into the room and took his sunglasses that was on top of Bel's table. It was Xanxus dog (made up the dog) Shadow.

Shadow is a Jerman Shepherd that's black and blends in the shadows. It's eyes are red like its master._"I would have sworn that Boss always brings him everywhere."_ Then he just remembered that Shadow stole his sunglasses. "Shadow come back with Luss-nee san's sunglasses." He said as he ran for him. He chased him until they reached the roof of the Varia headquarters. Shadow was trapped with nowhere to go."Come on boy give the sunglasses to Luss-nee." But Shadow was near the edge of the roof. Lussuria feared that the dog would jump from the mansion. If Xanxus found out that his dog was dead because of him the varia boss would surely have his neck. His worst fear came true and the dog jumped. Rushing to save the dog, he ran to the edge of the roof but slipped because of something slippery. He fell into the weapon testing room. A gola mosca was active and started attacking was the very same gola mosca that the ninth was in. The scientists managed to repair it and made it solar power. someone must have forgotten to turn it used his muay thai but it didn't efect the robot. Lussuria then tried to use his ring but like Levi he failed. It shooted off missiles. _"I'll just dodge until the sun sets."_ the man thought as he dodged. Suddenly chains came out of his arms and grabbed him. *gulp*

Flare:Finally finished 1/2 of the special omake.

Bel:*frowns*what took you so long?

Flare:Homework,stupid new school e.t.c

Mammon:I just remembered, you forgot to put Fran in the story.

Flare:*le gasp* I totally forgot, sorry Fran fans. I'm gonna put him in the story later.

Fran:Your mean senpai.

Flare:Gomen Fran.

Xanxus:Don't forget to request the truth or dare scums.

Squalo:Voiiii!don't make too much leave 1 or less than 5 requests.

Flare:The continuation of the story will be postponed to chapter for the Reviews,favorites and follows.

Flare:**I have a story about a friend of mine and me. We still haven't figured out the title and plot,feel free to PM me and give me your suggestions ^_^.Its about romance between herxXanxus and mexBel or Byakuran**


End file.
